Love is a Strange Thing
by SHADOWPRIESTESS16
Summary: It started out as just an emotion, but it turned to love. Ratchet has his optics set on someone and he'll do anything to have her. Ratchet X oc. Note: Tony D, Tim M, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs will have a last name change. There is NO NAME CHANGE IN THE TV SERIES. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ratchet

**Hey guys. SHADOWPRIESTESS16 here. This is just another story with my OC Nightshadow. Anyway, I own nothing except ideas and Nightshadow. Enjoy. All transformers belong to Hasbro.**

Normal POV

It was a normal day at the autobot base, except for the fact that there were three humans running around the base with their guardians. Ratchet, the old medical bot who had served during the old war days. He had grown old and was reduced to staying at the base to monitor the progress of the other autobots and have the medical bay ready. Recently he had been keeping an eye on the latest member of Team Prime, Nightshadow. The Princess and heir to the throne on cybertron. To him she was the most beautiful femme that he had ever seen. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by one of the human children.

The young teenager that had dared to bother Ratchet was named Miko. She had a nact for getting herself into trouble and not paying any attention in school. She like two other boys named Jack and Raphael or Raf for short had one thing in common. They were part of Team Prime. "So Ratchet, whatcha looking at this time?" she asked with curiosity. She knew like Jack and Raf that he had a crush on Nightshadow or Nora as she preferred to be called when not in her transformer mode. All the autobots had human modes and could turn human anytime they wanted to with the help of a watch that was designed to help them do so.

"If you must know what I'm doing Miko, I'm looking for any energon deposits due to fact our energon supply is dangerously low," said Ratchet. He turned to her guardian by the name of Bulkhead and said to him, "Could you please take her out. She's driving me crazy." Bulkhead turned and looked at the young girl and let out a sigh, "Well I guess we could go outside for some fresh air." With that said Miko jumped up and down and squealed, "okay bulk. Besides, I think someone wants to be left alone with someone else." when she said that both of them chuckled. The other autobots knew about ratchet's sweet spot for Nora/Nightshadow. But who could blame him; after all she was a cyberninja that knew medical ninijutsu from her training as a shinobi here on earth.

There she was, beautiful Nightshadow for she was in her transformer mode. She was at the base due to the fact that her school was closed for winter break. In her transformer mode she had two different vehicle modes, a U.S Army fighter jet and a Suzuki motorcycle both were black and silver with the autobot insignia on it. Her choose of weapons were cannons that were built into gauntlets, two electronic whips that could cut any metal, two Katana's that made from the strongest metal on cybertron,multiple throwing stars, many poison pellets, and many kunai knives. All carried on pouches of her ninja outfit which consisted of a sleeveless silver and black ninja shirt that was cut right above her stomach, black and silver ninja pants that stopped just above her ankles, and black ninja combat boots.

In other words she was the most perfect autobot on team, plus she had studied medical ninijutsu, normal ninijutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. That's what attracted Ratchet to her, but would he show her how he feels. "Sigh. Scrap. Why me? Why did I fall in love with her," moaned Ratchet. The game with cupid was on. Who would win? Ratchet Vs Cupid, who would fall and who would fall in love? Only time will tell.

**Well that's it for now. Let me know how the story is and give me feed back.**

**Ratchet: Why am I the one who's falling in love?**

**Me: just shut up please. Till next time. ;) SHADOWPRIESTESS16 is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Round One: Confession

**Well, here is the next chapter. **

**Ratchet: why am I the one who's in love?**

**Me: Just shut up. I own nothing but the ideas and Nightshadow. All transformers belong to Hasbro.**

Ratchet's POV 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in my human form when I left my room. As I entered the hanger which doubled as the lounge for the human children. I noticed Nora better known as Nightshadow hanging out with the human children playing what they call a video game. "Hey Ratchet. How's it going?" Asked Nora. I blush as I hear her ask me a question; I can't stop thinking about her. "You want to play the game with us. Its Call of Duty black ops," she chirped happily. I knew that she loved role playing games or what the humans called RPG's. "No thank you. I have to go get some food from the supermarket," I said. I watch as the girl smiled sadly and went back to playing Call of Duty black ops. Frag. I walked out of the base and got into my vehicle and drove away.

Nora's POV

I watched as Ratchet drove away to get groceries from the supermarket. I turned towards Miko and a black haired boy named Jack. "Hey guys. I'm going to go lay down for a while. I think I have a headache coming on," I said. "Okay I understand Nora. Hope you feel better," said Jack. I turn and walk around and head towards my room. I slide the door open and walked into my bedroom. I had Agent Fowler construct my bedroom but I designed the inside of it. The floor was cover with tamai mats, my dinning table was low to the ground with pillows that you sit on, my bathroom was a Japanese bath house, and my bed was on a platform that was low to the ground. Also in my room I had a wii, a computer, a flat screen TV, my own personal kitchen, and a huge walk in closet with all the latest fashion. I flopped down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling and sigh. I knew what was wrong with me, I was crushing on ratchet. Sure he was old and all, but I guess that's what attracted me to him. I guess I like older mechs. I knew sooner or later I would find my sparkmate and spark bond with him.

Normal POV 

When Nora and Ratchet had left Miko and Jack had smiles on their faces. They knew that both Nora and Ratchet had feelings for each other, but they hadn't told each other their feelings. "Hey, Jack. We should get Ratchet with Nora. They make a good couple," said Miko. Jack knew that this was true but then he said, "But how are we going to get them together?" Jack didn't know, but he and Miko would think something up. Soon another boy walked into the room with his guardian. The boy's name was Raphael or Raf for short and his guardian was Bumblebee, a camaro. "Hey guys. What's going on?" said Raf. Bumblebee let out some short beeps, "**what's going on?**" Then Miko spoke up, "Nothing. Just trying to figure out how we're going to get Nora and Ratchet together." Bumblebee and Raf look at each other for a moment and smiled. "Why not try and get them to go to a movie together and make sure that it's an action movie or a horror movie. So that she'll cuddle into him or hold his hand," said Raf. Miko and Jack looked at Raf and Bumblebee with smiles on their faces and high fived each other. They had their way to get Ratchet and Nora together. "Looks like we got our way to get them together," said Miko and Jack.

**Well that's it for now. Get ready for the next chapter; my oc's brothers are coming.**

**Ratchet: When do I get to cuddle with Nightshadow?**

**Me: Not yet. Anyway review. Cupid: 1 Couple: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Planning the Date

Normal POV

Miko and Jack were going on to get both Nora and Ratchet together whether they like it or not. They were brain storming ideas for movies that they were going to get Nora and Ratchet to go to. "Hey Jack, how about we send them to the 7:00 pm James Bond Skyfall," said Miko. " Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I hear that's a really good movie for couples," said Jack. Suddenly they heared someone enter the hanger, Miko closed her laptop and Jack hid the newspaper under the sofa. They turned to see that it was only Optimus who had walked into the hanger. "Hello Miko, Jack. Do you know where Ratchet is?" asked Optimus. "Oh, Ratchet went to the supermarket to get some food. He'll be back shortly," said Miko. "So what are you both doing on your laptop and with the newspaper?" Questioned Optimus. Miko and Jack looked at each other with worried expressions, "Hehehe. Absolutely nothing that concernces you Optimus," chuckled Miko. Optimus raised an optic ridge then walked away, unaware that both of the teenagers were planning something for Nora/Nightshadow and Ratchet.

As they were talking Nightshadow had returned to the hanger/recreation room. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" She asked. After she had say that Miko and Jack began chuckling as Nightshadow tilted her helm, confused. "What are you guys up to," asked a confused Nora. "Hey Nightshadow, Ratchet wants to know if you want to go see a 7:00 movie tonight. Are you in?" Said Jack. Nightshadow looked at the children and felt her face plating heat up. She took a deep breath and said, "Tell him that I said yes. I'll be ready at 6:00." She turned and went to check the computer for any energon deposits. Jack and Miko looked to one another and smiled. This was going to work really well, the two teens smiled at one another.

Ratchet's POV

I was on my way home from the human supermarket after getting all the necessary food that I need to eat in my human form. As I drove home I realized that Miko and Jack had been acting strangely since the day I had to carry Nightshadow back to base after she was injured on the battlefield. When I carried her back to base I noticed that she snuggled into my chest. I looked down to see her wince in pain.I tightened my grip on her when I noticed this. I entered the base to find Nightshadow in her human form sitting on the sofa. I turned to see Bumblebee walking up to me. He was in his human form, "Whats wrong Bee?" I asked him. "You're going to a movie tonight with Nightshadow," he said cheerfully. I stared at him in shock, " What did you tell her?" I screamed. I felt my face heat up, what the humans call blushing. "Well, Jack and Miko told her that you wanted to take her out to a 7:00 showing of Skyfall and that you want her to come with you. By the way she said yes," Bumblebee chuckled. I realized that Jack and Miko had set her up to this to try and get her with me. I felt my face flush red and I saw Bumblebee look over at me and chuckle at me.

Bumblebee's POV

I can't believe it! Ratchet was blushing like a tomato. Heheh. I can't wait to see him on his date with Nightshadow. We all know at base that he likes her except Nightshadow herself. I turn my head to see my charge and Miko battling on the Wii. I walk over to see what game their going head to head on. I hear the base door open and I turned my head and see Nightshadow walk into the room. I notice something else as well two young men walk into the base with Nightshadow. "Hi Bumblebee, Hehehe, I'd like you to meet my brothers Tony and Tim," said Nightshadow. I shake my helm and look around for Optimius. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Enter the Older Brothers

Oh gosh, I'm so sorry everyone. I've been completely busy with school and stuff and I forgot about my stories. I promise to update soon. I have summer break coming up so I'll have a whole lot of time to write. Anyway if u have suggestions send me a message and maybe I'll use your idea.;)

_**Bumblebee's words**_

**::**(com link)**::**

Normal POV

As Nightshadow entered the main room with her brothers everything got really quiet and really weird for her. "Umm, Nightshadow who are the boys standing behind you?" asked Jack. Nightshadow looked over at Jack and frowned lightly. "Jack, Miko, Raf, meet my older brothers Tony and Timothy. Tony, Timothy meet my friends Jack, Miko and Raf," said Nightshadow. Bumblebee watched his charge as he greeted Nightshadow's older brothers. Suddenly a load bang is hold through out the entire base and everyone turns their head's towards the sound. "What the frag was that?" Nightshadow said. "_**Has anyone seen Optimus or Ratchet?" **_asked Bumblebee. "cough,cough. What the hell Nightshadow? What is going on here?" yelled Tony. "Tony would you calm down a bit?" asked Miko. Suddenly Ratchet and Optimus came running into the room. "By the all spark, are you all okay? We heard a loud bang and we thought that it was you guys who made the bang," said Rachet. Suddenly the main computer began to beep. "Nightshadow, what is going on?" asked Tim. "That's our communication system. When it beeps it means that one of our guys is either calling for backup or their injured and need help," explained Nightshadow. **::Anyone there?:: ** asked Acree. "This is Nightshadow. What's going on Arcee?" asked Nightshadow.

**:: Bulkhead and I could use some backup. We're surrounded by cons:: **said Arcee. "I'll go, Optimus. I have a date tonight but that's not until later. Sorry Tim, Tony I gotta help my friends," said Nightshadow. "We understand little-sis. Just come back safely," chirpped Tony. They then went through a ground bridge that Ratchet opened for them. After they went though Ratchet opened up another ground bridge and Nightshadow ran through and joined the battle.

Ratchet's POV

I watched as Nightshadow went though the ground bridge and turned back to the computer to do a little work on it and try to figure out why the decepticons were up to and what they doing. I look at the screen and my optics widen. **:: Ratchet are you there?:: **asked Arcee "What's wrong Arcee?" I asked, I was worried. I thought Nightshadow would be the one that would check in. **:: We've got a problem. Nightshadow is injured and is leaking enegon like crazy. We need you out in the field now! The cons are firing at us and have us pinned. I don't know if we can get to Nightshadow!:: **Arcee shouted at me. My optics widen, my Nightshadow was injured and needed me. "Stay where you are Acree, Ratchet and I will be there soon," said Optimus. I powered up the ground bridge and walked towards it. "Raf, man the groundbridge," I said to the youngest human. Both Optimus and I ran through the groundbridge and joined in the battle. I could see my Nightshadow laying on the ground trying to stop the energon from leaking out of her wound. I look to Optimus and he nods and begins to fire at the cons who were trying to offline her. I begin running towards her and I eventually make it to her. "Nightshadow! Are you alright?" I asked. I watched as she tried to sit up and collapsed. "Not really. I think i've stopped the energon but I need to get back to base stat," she said to me. I gently picked her up and I saw that the decepticons had reatreated. I sighed, now I can focus on repairing Nightshadow.


End file.
